Time in its Gyre - Ch 1
by Ian Mull
Summary: The Doctor and Rose find themselves in a desperate situation when they're stranded in a non working TARDIS.


**Time in its Gyre**

**A 9****th**** Doctor fan fiction by: Ian Mull**

**Chapter 1 : Rose of art.**

He's absolutely fantastic isn't he? Isn't he? Maybe

insane? Well if anybodies insane it's me. I'm the one who

dropped everything for this. "Rose!" Do they even miss me at

home? At this moment, do they even miss me? Of course not,

they don't even exist right now. "Rose come on!"

Mickey...how could I do this to him? Just leave him like

this? As of now he spent the rest of his life without seeing

me again. A simple trip back can fix that though, right?

"Rose you really need to help me with this!"

Doctor! "Sorry sorry," I said a little too calm. I

rushed over to the door where the Doctor was struggling

against the current. The water poured through like flames

fighting for the little oxygen we had. "We'll never get it

shut!" I yelled. Its almost impossible to hear anything over

the water crashing endlessly. The Doctor ran to the controls,

"If I can get us out of the water we'll have a better chance

of escape!" he shouted. I could tell he was pretty scared.

We had been ambushed by some Slythene relatives, leaving the

TARDIS temporarily unusable. We fell in this lake with

nowhere to go.

"Do you have a wire? I'm wonderful with wires!" He

sounded hopeful. "Sorry no!" I shouted. Still struggling with

the door, I watched as the Doctor ran around the TARDIS

frantically. He poked his head out from behind the TARDIS

controls, "If I can find the emergency power I can get us in

the air!" A bit confused I shouted, "What do you mean find

it?"

"Never mind that." he said, "Just keep pushing! Use your

legs!" With all my might I propped myself between the wall

and the door. It closed a bit, "It's working!" The Doctor

scurried around the controls like a mouse looking for cheese.

"Ah ha!" I heard him say. Mustering the rest of my strength,

I pushed as hard as I could! It closed a little more. That

should give us a little extra time. The Doctor made his way

to the side facing the door, knee deep in the endless water

that was making itself at home.

Frantically, the Doctor started talking, as if to the

TARDIS, "Come on I need you to open up! Come on! I can get

you out of here!" Suddenly the panel detached itself. The

Doctor was staring right into the TARDIS. With nothing else

to do, I gave one final push and fell to the floor. The door

closed a little more. Hiding behind the door, I watched as

the Doctor dropped a brightly glowing gold capsule into the

dimly lit TARDIS. I could only guess that this was some sort

of time energy. Then BAM! Like lighting a match in the dark,

it sprung to life! "Fanctastic!" exclaimed the Doctor. And

with a push, a ding, and a crank we were up in the air. Still

weak form pushing the door, I sighed with relief. "Get on

your feet Rose we're headed to a lovely 1500's London!" The

Doctor said, as if the previous occurrence had never happened.

I must've gotten used to the grinding sound of the

TARDIS, because when I walked through the door, I expected

aliens being showcased in glass. Instead, I'm looking at a

brick wall. Still a bit taken back by our transition I asked,

"So this is 1500's London?" The Doctor looked at me like a

teacher at his student, "That's a good question." We were

surrounded by statues. I can't say I recognized where we

were. It was a moderately sized room with displays set up in

rows, and in the middle was a stage with a podium. "I'm still

getting used to this." I said, emotionless, due to the

unrealness of it all. I wouldn't call it too good to be true,

but I would say it was like a dream.

"Good thing this place is empty." said the Doctor,

examining the renaissance interpretation of the human anatomy.

"So this is the renaissance." I said. The Doctor started

walking toward the door, "Time to watch the human race

evolve." As we stepped passed the brick arch just before the

door, the Doctor looked at me and smiled, "You ready?" I

smiled back, "That's a good question."


End file.
